


Phantoms

by kittinoir



Series: Echoes of You [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: :), Comfort, F/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, except the stakes are even higher this time!, isn't that fun?, like Echoes, post-identity reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittinoir/pseuds/kittinoir
Summary: This time, we're playing for keeps.Sequel to Echoes of You.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Echoes of You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920250
Comments: 58
Kudos: 82





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO AND WELCOME BACK!
> 
> If you have stumbled across this fic by accident, I'm glad you're intrigued! You're of course welcome to stay, but please do note this is a sequel to my other fic, 'Echoes of You', and this will make little to no sense without it.
> 
> If you are coming back after recovering from Echoes, ...what the heck is wrong with you? Wasn't that punishment enough?
> 
> But in all seriousness, I hope you guys enjoy this story just as much, and I can't wait to keep writing with you all! And of course, it wouldn't be a Kitti original if we didn't start off with a bang. Enjoy ;)

Gabriel Agreste winced as he came to a stop across the street from his house, hidden in shadow. His entire body ached from the blow that mangy cat had managed to land. Without his Miraculous to absorb the damage, he would have been a smear on the pavement.

Even so, walking away had been a small miracle - and walk away he had, since the senti-monster that had been his escape had dissolved not far from the battle, unable to survive the damage it had sustained, either from the cadre of heroes that had appeared _overnight_ or from his akuma itself.

Any second now, those annoying Ladybug’s were bound to make their appearance to heal him - or, if that girl was any kind of successful, he’d have the Miraculous to soothe his wounds instead. For a moment, he almost wished for the former as an echo of Chat Noir’s cataclysm licked down his spine. 

Close. He’d been so close. The girl had been one of the strongest akumas he’d ever created, closer than most to winning a victory for them. 

And despite himself, Gabriel grinned, even as the gesture ignited waves of pain through his face. 

Because the only reason he’d lost tonight had been due to sheer numbers. By his count, Chat Noir had put almost every Miraculous into play - which meant a handful of new, inexperienced heroes with Miraculouses. 

Or, as he preferred to think of them, consolation prizes.

Chat Noir was not the only one who could raise an army. And of course, he knew a several of them. He was willing to bet they knew each other as well. All he needed to do was akumatize one.

But he couldn’t do anything until he fed Nooroo and made a plan, and that would require another couple of steps to the front door. Nathalie, he knew, would be more than happy to help patch him up, a fact he tried not to dwell too much on as he lurched to his front door.

After all, it hadn’t started out this way. No, it had been careful manipulation on his part, to twist those feelings he could see plain as day even behind her cool facade. He’d ignored them until he’d needed them to ensure her unending trust with the Miraculous, but even he’d failed to realize the depths of those feelings until she’d donned the Peacock Miraculous - an unexpected ally, but a formidable one.

He hadn’t meant to mean it. 

Even so, it was a pale imitation, a weak echo of what he felt for his wife, and while affection might have stolen into his heart in moments of weakness, they burned to ash in the inferno that was his love for Emilie. 

He was not so proud he couldn’t admit he had wished on more than one occasion that he was capable of moving on. Time heals all wounds - was that not the saying?

But the pain of her loss would not ease. Every breath ached in his chest. Every design felt hollow, empty - a void. Every moment he lived and she did not was intolerable. And to spend any more time than he had to in the company of his son, who looked so much like her, was unbearable. 

And that was his dirty little secret - that he was glad for the pain of Chat Noir’s cataclysm, the echoes of which still richoeted through his body. The hero had gotten past his guard by pure luck, but he wasn’t sorry for it; the agony he felt finally matched the agony in his soul, finally gave life to the wound in his heart that could not and would not heal. The damage was at last complete, and he breathed in it, revelling in it, if only in the vain hope that when it finally eased, the agony of losing Emilie would fade as well - and yet living in fear of that very thing.

“Nathalie.”

Gabriel slunk into the foyer of his home, pain lancing up his legs with each step. He wouldn’t be able to last much longer. At least he’d made it home.

“Nathalie!” He frowned, scanning the room as he limped to his office. Nothing was out of place. Adrien’s bodyguard had been dismissed for the night, and sure enough, he could hear the faint strains of a piano coming from his sons’ room. So where was his oh-so faithful assistant?

Gabriel put a hand on the knob to his office and froze as the door clicked open. His heart began to thunder in his chest. The doors were never left unlocked when he was away. He should have brought food with him, but he hadn’t, and Nooroo was too weak to assist in a transformation. In his current state, his Miraculous would likely break if he pushed its’ kwami too hard. He was down to wits and his state-of-the-art security system. 

Instead of an intruder, he found her slumped in one of the chairs by his mannequins, eyes closed.

“Nathalie!”

He staggered to the seat and dropped to his knees beside her. He seized her wrist, and only breathed again when he felt the steady thrum of her pulse against his fingers. He couldn’t see any blood, but it was a small relief. Emilie hadn’t bled, either.

“Nngh…” Nathalie frowned as her eyes fluttered open, immediately pressing the heel of her hand to her forehead.

“Nathalie, what happened here?” Gabriel demanded. The senti-monsters’ sudden departure abruptly took on a different meaning, and his eyes darted to his assistant’s collar. Ice flooded his veins as his assumptions were proven correct. “Where is the peacock Miraculous.”

Nathalie’s eyes went hide as she dropped her hand to her chest and found nothing there. “Sir, I… I don’t know. I had come down here to watch for your return. I knew you’d been struck by Chat Noir’s cataclysm and I was…I was worried you wouldn’t make it.”

So she’d left. She’d left the safety of the hidden room in case he’d needed to be carried in, lest anyone see Paris’s Most Wanted return to the house, not knowing he’d dropped the mask for that very reason. She’d left, and while she’d watched from the windows, her back to the doors…

“I…I didn’t hear anyone come in, sir,” Nathalie said, beginning to tremble. “They must have picked the lock. I’m so- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean… I thought you might need - ”

“It’s ok, Nathalie,” Gabriel said, laying a hand on her shoulder.

And it was. Calm had swept him as she’d stammered out her recollection, as he’d pieced it together. Someone had either figured out his identity, or a particularly intrepid individual had snuck into his home and taken advantage of Nathalie’s distracted state. Given his nemesis’s lack of knowledge at their little showdown only an hour before, he very much doubted it was the former.

Anyone would have known Nathalie - known Mayura - if they’d seen her standing in the window. Anyone could have snuck in while they were distracted with the fight - especially if they’d known he’d have other plans tonight. There was no way to tell why or what the future held. The simple truth was that one way or another, peacock Miraculous was gone.

They’d have to proceed very, very carefully.

But for the first time, Gabriel Agreste felt something other than that endless, bottomless void that the loss of his wife had sucked him into: fiery, burning rage.

Someone had stolen from him, and there would be hell to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I suppose it's time for another guessing game - who do you think made off with the peacock?


	2. Begin Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Alya clear the air. Mostly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't entirely sure how this story was going to start, but basically it's looking like a few establishing chapters so we all know where everyone's head is at. Sound good?
> 
> In this house we stan Alya Cesaire.

“I know my actions in the past have hurt many of you. I understand forgiveness may be asking too much. All I’m asking for is a chance to prove to you, my beloved city, that I’ve made a change, and for the opportunity to regain your trust.”

Marinette bit her lip as Chloe Bourgeois’s voice on-screen was drowned out by the wave of reporters shouting questions, but Queen Bee seemed unphased by the crowd. Instead of panicking as Marinette would have done, she instead simply waved once, loosed her yo-yo, and left the press-conference. Only when her teammate was safely gone did Marinette release the breath she’d been holding.

“Say what you will about the girl, but she knows how to handle a crowd,” Alya said. She leaned back on Marinette’s chaise, lowering her phone to her lap as the video ended. Their completed homework lay scattered around them - the price for Miraculous-related new and Marinette’s tried-and-true study technique.

“She’s always had a tough shell,” Marinette said with a begrudging half-smile. “But I’m beginning to see it’s hiding a soft heart.”

Marinette had offered “Ladybug’s” support at that same conference, but Chloe had shot her down, saying her mistakes were hers alone, and she would win back the cities trust on her own merit, not Ladybug’s endorsement. Marinette hadn’t insisted - she didn’t know how to be friends with this girl, but she found she was beginning to like her a little more.

And of course, she owed her a debt she wasn’t sure she could ever repay: her memories after she’d given up the Miracle box in order to protect her partner.

And, incidentally, the love of her life.

The truth of Adrien’s identity still rocked through her even now, just over a week after rediscovering it. It wasn’t as though it shocked her whenever he made mention of things only Chat Noir would know; more so specific events jumped out at her, things she’d done with Chat Noir that she was continually realizing she’d actually done with Adrien.

But they hadn’t talked about any of it. Not yet at least anyway. Not what happened before, and especially not what happened during the time she’d given up being Ladybug. Chat Noir had always been so vocal about his feelings for Ladybug, but Adrien hadn’t said anything about them now that he knew it was her behind the mask. Part of her wanted to ask him about it, but the part of her that had always kept her from confessing to him in the first place was terrified of the answer - terrified that she’d done something unforgivable and irreparable in giving up the Miracle box and disappearing on him, no matter how good her intentions had been or how the wires had gotten crossed.

And so she was left to agonize over what had gone from a crush to full-blown love. She’d thought she’d had feelings before; they were nothing compared to the realization that her two favourite people in the world were actually the same person. It had been devastating in the best possible way - and the worst.

“I think Chat Noir and I are going to stop by on patrol tonight,” Marinette said, glancing at the clock. Her stomach flip-flopped in anticipation. “Check in on the new spokesmodel of our team, see how she’s doing.”

“Sure you don’t want Rena Rouge and Carapace along?” Alya asked. Her eyes practically glittered as she fingered the Miraculous around her neck.

“You know training doesn’t start until next week,” Marinette said with a grin. “Besides, you guys have Tuesday morning.” A usually quiet time when Hawkmoth was either busy or no one had gotten upset enough to be akumatized yet. “Give it a few weeks and you’ll be begging to give that back to me.”

“As if, girl,” Alya laughed, slipping her phone into her bag. “You’re stuck with me.”

“I think I’ll manage,” Marinette teased, but her giggle faded as she finally broached the subject of the Ladyblog. “Al, are you sure you’re ok running interference for the team? I know how important your journalistic integrity is to you.”

But Alya firmly nodded. “Absolutely. I think you were right about how not knowing each others’ identities is risker than knowing them, but the less the public knows, the safer we’ll all be. I have a special ready to go for 8pm speculating about the new team members and a follow up tomorrow night of yet another round of Chat Noir specs. Adrien actually hasn’t been mentioned this time.”

Alarm bells went off in Marinette’s head. “But he has before?”

Another nod. “I thought it was crazy at the time, but he’s a bit of a celebrity, so I wasn’t totally surprised. Knowing him personally, I never would have thought it was him.”

“That’s…I guess I bit of a relief,” Marinette said, laying a hand over her pounding heart. “And…me…?”

“Not even once, girl,” Alya said. “Like I said, Adrien’s a celebrity who shares a few traits with the hero; I’m pretty sure some fan girls wanted it to be him more than they actually believed it was him. After all, who wouldn’t want to get rescued by a handsome teen model?”

“Yeah,” Marinette sighed, a blush creeping over her cheeks. “I mean no! I mean he’s…he’s just Chat Noir.”

Alya quirked an eyebrow and smirked. “So you’re over him then?”

“I…” Marientte trailed off, unable to even begin to organize her thoughts. How could she explain that the boy she thought she’d been in love with had turned out to be more selfless, sweet, funny, and brave than she’d ever imagined he could be? That she didn’t think she’d ever get over him, ever. That if soulmates really did exist, that he was hers - and that she lay awake at night in fear of a future she thought she’d averted. “No,” she said simply. “No, I’m not over him.”

“Then what are you waiting for, girl?” Alya demanded with a grin. “Everyone knows Chat Noir’s in love with Ladybug - which means Adrien’s in love with _you_! Why haven’t you gotten your guy?”

“Lots of reasons,” Marinette said with her best attempt at a smile and an eye roll. She couldn’t tell anyone about the horrific future she’d seen, not ever, for risk of altering their path agaiin; instead she gave her friend a version of the truth - one of the many reasons she hadn’t pursued her crush. “I might be Ladybug, but I’m also still Marinette. I still can’t think straight around him.”

Ok, that was a total lie. Talking to Adrien had been easy for some time now, even before she knew who he was - or…no. Her memories jumbled and rearranged themselves, the old mixing back in with the new, until she realized it wasn’t until after she’d discovered Adrien was Chat Noir the first time that she’d been comfortable around him. Apparently memories came and went but the heart was less easily convinced than the mind.

“Marinette? Before you take off to meet up with your dream guy, I…I kind of also wanted to apologize,” Alya said abruptly, bringing Marinette back to the present. “I’ve been thinking about it for some time now, and I didn’t know really how to bring it up, but it’s silly to keep waiting for the right moment. I’m sorry about Lila.”

Marinette stiffened at the girl’s name. “What…what about her?”

“When you went berserk about her lying, I thought it was just about Adrien,” Alya said. “I realized that first night, after the rooftop meeting, that the reason you were so upset was because she’d dragged Ladybug into it as well. You never used Ladybug to get to Adrien; I can see why you’d be upset someone else did.”

The whole truth pushed at Marinette’s lips, desperate to finally get out - that Lila wasn’t just a liar, but that she’d threatened to take everything and everyone from her by the end of the school year.

But Adrien’s advice still echoed in her mind: _“As long as we both know the truth, does it really matter?”_ Well, now everyone knew the truth. They might not put it together as quickly as Alya had, but the next time they saw Lila or she mentioned her best friend, Ladybug, it would be the nail in her own coffin. Marinette almost felt bad for her. 

But only almost.

“I’m sorry she gave you fake stories for the blog,” Marinette offered instead, but Alya waved her off.

“That’s my own fault. I could have waited to double check with ‘Ladybug’ before posting them. It was a tough lesson to learn, but I guess every journalist has to learn it eventually. I’m more sorry I didn’t believe my best friend.”

This time Marinette’s smile was genuine. “I couldn’t really offer you much in the way of proof at the time. What matters is that you stood by me, even when you thought I was being unfair.”

“And you stood by me when I made a mistake about Lila,” Alya said, but guilt still flickered in her eyes.

So Marinette borrowed a trick from the very girl they were discussing and told Alya what she needed to hear - except she actually meant it. “You were the new girl this year, too. I understand why you gave her the benefit of the doubt. Being the new girl is hard. So…friends?”

“Best friends,” Alya said, the guilt finally replaced with a familiar mischievous glint. “Any chance Ladybug would like to give a statement to the Ladyblogger about her feelings on those particular stories?”

Marinette understood what her friend was offering: a platform to defend name with, and a chance to set her own boundaries where Lila’s stories were concerned - an action to back up her apology. Tikki actually looked over from where she and Trixx had been playing on her desk, her face a careful mask of simple curiosity, even if Marinette could almost hear the kwami’s voice in her head nudging her towards the high road.

But it was Adrien’s voice that came back to her, and she suddenly understood his advice in an entirely new light. Did it really matter? Not when Hawkmoth was still out there, still taking advantage of every negative emotion that flitted across his radar. Not when confronting Lila had already resulted in half a dozen akumatizations, including Marinette’s own first brush with one of the corrupt butterflies. It really felt like there was no winning, but there was one clear distinction: with Lila’s stories, people rarely got akumatized - but if she confronted her, especially as Ladybug, the chances of it happening would shoot up. 

And more than that…Marinette was finding it hard to care anymore. Even when she hadn’t known Adrien was her partner, her Chat Noir, he had still ended up siding with her against the world. It was enough. 

Which was why Marinette said, “As long as we know the truth, it doesn’t matter.” She smiled as she shared Adrien’s advice and was relieved when, for once, a blush didn’t give her away.

“Very cool, Marinette,” Alya said. “No wonder you were picked to be Ladybug. Girl, sometimes I still can’t believe it. Next time you have to tell me what happened when your dad got akumatized. It was like something out of a fairytale!” Alya winced. “But if you don’t get a move on, you’re going to be late for your patrol.”

“I’m always late,” Marinette teased, but she stood as she caught sight of the time. The truth was, for the first time in her life, she’d intentionally given herself as little time as possible in the hopes she’d have less time to obsess over the next few hours - and yet some small part of her brain seemed entirely devoted to only that no matter what she was doing. “You’re ok to go out on your own?”

“Go save the city, girl,” Alya said, shooing her friend towards her skylight as Trixx swirled into her bag. “And beep me if an akuma shows up. I girl has to maintain her identity, you know.”

“I’ve heard it can be a challenge,” Marinette laughed as her friend made for the door, savouring the ease of the moment, the freedom of not having to lie to her best friend anymore.

“Oh, if only you knew, dah-ling!” Alya threw her a wink and disappeared, but Marinette could hear her laughter as she descended the stairs. She lingered in the moment a little longer as she called on her transformation, but she she made her way to the balcony, waving one last time to her friend in the street below, there was no more avoiding what she was about to do.

It was time to meet up with the boy she loved - and to hope, for the first time, that he didn’t love her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? That wasn't so bad, was it? 
> 
> :)


	3. It Would Have Been Sweet, If It Could Have Been Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First patrol after the Big Reveal

Chat Noir’s tail skittered across the rooftop, the metal loop on the end occasionally emitting sparks as it whipped from side to side. He glared at it and debated wrapping it around his hips until he could get his heart back under control, but something told him it wasn’t exactly a viable solution. He’d loved his Miraculous and the freedom it had granted him for a long time, but it did have an unfortunate tendency to give him away.

“I’ve done this a thousand times,” he reminded himself, unable to help a glance in the direction of a certain bakery. “A million times. It isn’t any different than before.”

Except it was. _Everything_ was different now that they knew each other.

And yet…everything was the same. He still loved her, there was just…more. He thought he’d be ecstatic when he finally knew, thought it would be as easy as breathing, as it had always been - a simple admission of the truth to add to the rest.

It was nothing like that. Knowing Marinette was the girl he’d been in love with this entire time, the girl he’d been adamantly trying to put his feelings for aside _as both his Lady and his friend_ , was like drowning without dying. 

Chat Noir brushed a clawed finger against his lips, his face heating under the mask as he remembered the taste of her lips. He knew she’d felt…something for his alter ego, but she hadn’t mentioned it since her memories had returned. Sometimes he wondered if some of the memories Marinette had made as she was influenced by the Miracle box magic had been lost when her old memories had been restored, that brief moment among them. She hadn’t brought it up since, and it had felt too selfish to do it himself - and, if he was being honest, a part of him was terrified of the answer. Marinette had made it abundantly clear she didn’t feel that way about him as Adrien. Maybe knowing it was him behind the mask had changed things.

The memory of Marinette’s lips vanished as a figure in red appeared in the distance. Chat Noir couldn’t take his eyes off her as she approached. It had been over a week since he’d finally found her, but he still had trouble reconciling they were the same person. Even now, he couldn’t quite believe the person somersaulting through the air towards him now was the same girl who’d tripped over her own feet earlier that day, sending the dozens tests she been handing back flying into the air like snow.

His tail finally stilled as she made her final approach, as though the thundering of his own heart had beaten the rest of him into submission. It drowned out everything else until she finally flipped down in front of him, as graceful and confident as he’d ever seen her.

“It’s not like you to be late,” Chat Noir said after a moment, glancing at the time on his baton.

But Ladybug merely grinned. “It’s not like you to be early,” she countered, but her face softened. “I had a meeting with the Ladyblogger.”

He laughed. “She’s still pumping you for all the details?”

“It wouldn’t be Alya if she didn’t,” Ladybug said fondly. Those blue eyes - how had he really never noticed? - scanned the skyline, and he didn’t think he imagined them lingering on the Palais. 

“Do you want to see her before we start or after we finish?” Chat Noir asked, guessing at her thoughts. Her gaze flashed to him and she bit her lip as she considered their options, never knowing the way his pulse skipped at the sight. It was just Marinette, he reminded himself. His friend who brought baked goods for the whole class and created spectacular garments and always tried to do what was right, even at great personal cost and…and…and she had never been ‘just Marinette’ to him, he realized. And there was certainly nothing ‘just Marinette’ about her now.

“Before,” Ladybug decided, drawing his focus. “How do you feel about her joining us for this patrol? She wouldn’t let me come to the press conference today, and I don’t think she’d ever ask, but I think she could use a friend right now. Besides, it’ll be good for people to see her out with us. What do you think?”

He thought the Chloé he’d known would tell them all to jump off her balcony before she admitted she needed her friends, but he’d realized some time ago he hadn’t known her for a long time. When he’d finally figured out what she was really like, she’d already been in the process of changing again, because the person he’d thought she’d been never would have made the sacrifice she did.

“Sounds like plan,” he said finally. Besides, the more time they spent with her, the more chance they had of figuring out how to get her memories back - memories she deserved and, he knew, Marinette felt guilty for taking.

Not, he thought as they began to make their way across Paris, that there was much hope of recovery. Something in Chat Noir’s gut told him beyond real logic and reason that Chloé had been right when she’d used the Miraculouses to make her wish - that they had been the only way to combat the magic of the box. At the same time, another part of him felt just as sure there would be no similar miracle for his friend. The magic came at a cost, and no one, not even them, was exempt from it.

Sure enough, Chloé scowled as they landed beside her chaise on the balcony, lifting her sunglasses to glare at them, the Miraculous in her hair shining silver in the sun.

“You’re blocking my sun,” she said, dropping the sunglasses back onto her nose - a tactic, Chat Noir knew, to hide how she was really feelings. Some things at least didn’t change.

“We thought you might like to join us,” Chat Noir said with a feline grin. “Whaddya say?”

“That you’re still blocking my sun,” Chloe said. This time she didn’t bother to lift her head. “I think the people of Paris have already seen more than they wanted to of me today - and if you wanted to check on me that badly, you could have simply called.”

Chat Noir glanced at his Lady - no, not his Lady, not anymore - but she wasn’t giving anything away.

“That’s a shame” she said with a sly look to her partner. “Chat Noir bet me he could beat both of us to the Eiffel Tower - without using his baton.”

Chat Noir wondered if Ladybug noted the way Chloé’s shoulders tightened as she focused on them behind her sunglasses. If her widening smile was any indication, she had, and he had to marvel at that. She picked up on more than she let on.

“He what?” Chloé demanded.

“Seriously,” Ladybug said. “But I get it. If you’re not interested, we have to get going.”

Ladybug cocked her head, and Chat Noir turned to follow her to the edge of the roof.

“And just what did I bet?” he asked, amused. He was rewarded with a quiet laugh and caught himself wishing he could play the melody of it on his piano to fall asleep to every night.

“What do you want?” she asked. She paused to look up at him, the joy still glittering in her eyes, and he found himself breathless again. 

_A kiss_. He almost said it - the words caught in his throat, and they burned as he swallowed them instead.

“A rose from your window box,” he said instead after a moment. “But I don’t think it matters - it doesn’t look like it’s going to wo - ”

“Pollen’s been bugging me to go out anyway,” Chloé said, standing abruptly behind them. “Pollen, buzz on!”

Chat Noir just shook his head as the yellow light enveloped his friend. “Unbelievable.”

“I think…she needed the challenge,” Ladybug said simply.

He actually understood what she meant as Queen Bee stalked to them. Chloé was almost as good at shutting people out as his father. Sympathy and pity only ever made her feel worse. She didn’t know how to ask for help - and so Ladybug hadn’t made her ask, but rather given her an excuse to join them.

As she reached them, Queen Bee’s eyes slid to Ladybug’s and a spark flashed between them. Chat Noir tensed, prepared to defuse whatever barb Queen Bee was about to deliver, when both girls abruptly leapt from the edge of the building without so much as a word - leaving him in the dust as they streaked for the Eiffel Tower

“That’s cheating!” Chat Noir shouted as he scrambled after them. He reached for his baton, but a knowing glance from his partner reminded him of the rules of their ruse. So, cursing, he chased after them. He never stood a chance.

Queen Bee was examining her ponytail for split ends and Ladybug was just watching, smug, as he finally caught up to them, panting.

“Better luck next time, Kitty,” Ladybug said. Chat Noir blinked as the line between her and Marinette finally blurred for him, until he could see his classmate looking out at him from behind the mask.

“What’d we win?” Queen Bee asked, sparing Chat Noir from uttering one of the dozens of disgustingly romantic things that had popped into his head.

“Bragging rights,” Ladybug said smoothly.

Queen Bee made a face. “That’s it?”

“With him around, they become necessary,” Ladybug said, hooking a thumb in his direction. Chat Noir swallowed a laugh and felt like, for the first time since she’d come back, he could finally breathe. He never realized just how much he’d missed her until he hurt with it.

But as they began their patrol, a reluctant Queen Bee in tow, the pain of the past few months began to ease, so slowly that he almost didn’t notice until they were laughing and, for the first time, it didn’t hurt at all. She was really back. She was really here, and whole, and perfect.

It was enough, he decided as they finished up an hour later. Enough for her to be there and happy and…and for him to love her, even if she never knew it. Even if she never wanted anything more. Enough to love her quietly as she was, rather than to have the phantom of the girl she’d been - the girl he’d lost.

Chat Noir watched her disappear from Chloé’s balcony as Queen Bee’s transformation dissolved, trying to stifle the urge to follow, trying to convince himself he meant it. It was enough, it was enough, it was enough, it was - 

“Thanks.” Chat Noir turned to find Chloé standing behind him, clutching her arm self-consciously. “For bringing me with you today.”

“It was fun to have you,” he said cautiously - honestly. She was still the cynic, but when her wit was turned outward instead of on them, she was actually pretty funny.

She took a deep breath, then let it out slowly, squeezing her eyes shut. “I wanted to give the Miraculous back,” she said, looking up at him. “After the press conference today. It was… And then when you two showed up, I thought maybe you might have come to collect it. That maybe you’d changed your minds about me, and I realized that, even though no one wants me as their hero, that I still want to try. I want this chance. I know it’s not…it’s not second-nature to me, not like it is for you, but - ”

Trying. She was, for the first time, trying to rely on someone else. 

“It’s not second-nature to me,” Chat Noir said simply. “And doing the right thing isn’t always the easy choice. In fact, it’s almost never the easy choice. Remember my fifteenth birthday?”

Chloé scoffed. “How could I forget?”

“I let Nino continue to be the Bubbler - let him hold you guys hostage because I was convinced that I deserved to be free for once.” Chat Noir shook his head. “I’m not proud of it, but it happened. I’m sure if you ask Ladybug, she’ll have a similar story. We’re not worried about you, Chloé, anymore than anyone else. We trust you.”

Chloé glanced up at him, her face totally open and vulnerable for the first time in her life. “How? After what I did, I…how?”

There was no way to explain, no way that the magic of the Miraculous would not obliterate overnight. He hated it then, because she deserved to know the amazing things she had done, the sacrifices she’d made, the person she’d become. The person she was. 

“You’re a different person now,” he said. “You’re the reason Ladybug is here today. We trust you.”

Even as he said, he saw the fog drift across her eyes, easing her confusion over the words. Chat Noir glanced away, gritting his teeth. He hoped, if nothing else, the emotion behind the words would last.

“I’ve gotta get home,” he said, looking back at her. She nodded vaguely, massaging her temple. “See you tomorrow - and…I’m glad you didn’t give it back.”

Chat Noir struck out for home, letting the cool wind ease his frayed nerves. Wherever he was, he hoped Hawkmoth was still in agony. The lack of physical damage and Chloe’s wish had negated the use of the Miracle cure after Marinette had been deakumatized - which meant his cataclysm was, hopefully, still ricocheting like a pin-ball around the villains ribs.

But all thoughts of their nemesis and the cost of their deadlock vanished as Chat Noir arrived home and beheld a familiar, single pink rose on his windowsill. His heart skipped a beat as he gently pulled it loose from the frame and dropped into his room, his transformation dissolving. If this was losing, he decided with a grin, he could live with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's the pining. How am I doin, guys? What's the feedback on that?
> 
> Also


	4. This Means War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like old times
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: blood mention, sustained wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I apologize for the delay! I'm back to work on and off and my work days are extremely long, so these chapters may be a liiittle spread out. I hope it was worth the wait.
> 
> In other news, HOW ABOUT THAT NEW YORK SPECIAL? What a love letter to the series so far, man. I can't wait for season 4 and of course the Shanghai Special.
> 
> But enough about that, have some more pining!
> 
> xoxo, Kitti

_’…Marinette…’_

_Familiar shadows swathed her, oppressive and stifling. She couldn’t breathe. Why couldn’t she breathe? Fear pounded through her in time with her heart as panic set in. This loss, it was…_

_‘Marinette.’_

_She turned blindly on her knees towards the sound of her name, but to no avail. No one and nothing appeared to orient her. She groped blindly forward but her fingers found only empty air. She clamped down on her breathing, struggling to get it under control as she attempted to feel out the yawning abyss in front of her._

_‘Marinette.’_

_She turned again - and shrieked as she beheld a pair of glowing blue eyes just feet from her face. The darkness swallowed the sound greedily, as though it had been eons since it had tasted life, if ever. Raw terror obliterated every thought she had, leaving her paralyzed, unable to do anything but watch as he stalked closer._

_‘Marinette.’_

_Her name clanged through her, every bit as horrifying as it had been the first time she’d heard it from his mouth. She remained frozen as he reached out a hand, stroked a thumb over her cheekbone, across her lips._

_‘No,’ she breathed as that hand slid into her hair. ‘I saved you.’ Shivers skittered down her spine, but the trembling wouldn’t stop. His face drew nearer until all she had to do was tilt her face up to kiss him. His breath was cold as it brushed her forehead, ruffling her bangs._

_‘I missed you,’ he said as he drew her to his chest. She jerked as ten claws began to pierce her skin, the tiniest needle-like pricks. And then Marinette’s heart stopped altogether as Chat Blanc tilted her backwards. The solid ground dropped away from beneath them and they were falling into that abyss together as the bottom rushed to meet them._

Marinette gasped as her alarm went off, shoving her roughly into the real world. Her heart beat painfully in her chest as the shattered fragments of her nightmare vanished like dew in the morning sun. Only icy blue eyes lingered long enough to remind her who, if not what, the dream had been about.

“Marinette,” Tikki said from her pillow. “Akuma alert!”

Marinette turned to her phone, and sure enough, it was not her morning alarm that had awoken her, but one of the many alert apps she’d downloaded. She groaned as she read the time, and stifled another one as she glanced through her skylight at the sky. It was still dark, but a faint purpling of the horizon heralded the dawn’s arrival. Morning - and her civilian life - were fast approaching.

“Tikki, spots on!” 

Marinette leapt from her bed through the skylight as the transformation took hold. She paused long enough to check her yo-yo for Nadja’s coverage, and then she was sprinting for the Louvre. Her dream must have still been bothering her, though, because she jumped when Chat Noir landed near-silently beside her, nearly falling flat on her face.

For a moment, it wasn’t Adrien looking out at her from behind the mask. For a moment, it was _him_ \- but then Adrien smiled, and he was gone.

“I was beginning to wonder if I’d done permanent damage,” he quipped, a challenge dancing in his eyes.

“Looks like Hawk Moth just needed a week to recover,” Ladybug said with a quick grin. She could feel herself relaxing into the familiar rhythm of their partnership, the line between Chat Noir and Adrien blurring even more, until the trust and support won out over the overwhelming anxiety she usually felt around her crush. At least behind the mask she could pretend it was just adrenaline.

“Think we need anyone else?” 

Ladybug shook her head. “We should let them sleep.”

“Do you really believe any of them slept through that alert?” Chat Noir laughed as they leapt across an alley.

“Not really,” Ladybug admitted with a chuckle of her own. “But it’s an unnecessary risk - unless you think we could use the help?”

Strange. It felt strange, to finally be able to share leadership of their team. Strange, but good. She savoured it, the weightlessness of a shared burden, something she’d always wanted but had never been permitted to pursue. Balance was finally restored.

“Nothing wrong with asking for help,” Chat Noir said at last, “But I think you’re right.”

“Just like old times, then,” Ladybug said with a wicked grin.

Chat Noir glanced down at her. “Just like?”

Her heart began to pound as something flickered in her partner’s gaze, something unreadable, yet familiar, something that reminded her of a nickname he hadn’t used in months, of declarations and flowers, gentle kisses and lost memories. Of a tangled knot that had finally come undone, only to find the red string fraying at both ends. Of a future she could never have, and would not wish on anyone.

Before she could wipe it all away with a quip, the rooftop they had just landed on exploded beneath their feet, sending both of them flying in opposite directions. 

For a moment, Ladybug froze as fragments of her nightmare shattered across her vision, fragments of falling and a cold embrace as she fell then, too, but then she was ripping her yo-yo free from her waist and loosing it towards the nearest balcony. She couldn’t help the gasp that burst from her as she beheld the monster that had caused the destruction moments before, beheld the sheer number of teeth and claws. Whatever this thing was, she couldn’t imagine what had created it - couldn’t imagine the person trapped inside.

But no, she realized as she got her feet back under her, perhaps monster had been the more accurate description. Senti-monster, that was. Apparently Chat Noir’s cataclysm had done more damage than either of them had anticipated; Mayura was the one doing the heavy lifting now.

The monster didn’t inspire much confidence. From the look of it, Hawk Moth was done playing around. He wanted the Miraculous, and apparently he was willing to slash them and everyone else to bloody ribbons to get them. It looked like it wasn’t just about the jewellery anymore. Some nights, when she couldn’t sleep, Ladybug tried to imagine what kind of horrible wish Hawk Moth was so desperate to make that he would do this to them over and over and over. What could he possibly want so badly? Sometimes what she came up with gave her nightmares. But her current theory - revenge - turned to dust in the wind at the sight of the monster. It only convinced her the only person he might want revenge against was her and Chat Noir, and he wasn’t about to waste his wish on that. 

Ladybug bit her lip as the monster writhed, loosing a shriek that must have woken half the city. Lucky Charm now? Or later? Would there be a later if either one of them got too close to those teeth?

Too soon, she decided as she loosed her yo-yo once again. There was no telling what kind of powers it might have. She just had to hope whatever they were wouldn’t keep her from using her power later - or that she’d figure out a way to use it anyway. 

Ladybug swung by the creature’s head, narrowly missing the needle-like teeth as long as her arm. She limped Chat Noir on the street below, baton out as she arched over the fangs. She felt more than she heard him summon his cataclysm, the not-quite-right tear in the world it created that tugged at the soul.

“What the - ”

Nothing could have prepared Ladybug as the thing _leapt_ after her, following her as she arced around it. She glanced back just in time to see Chat Noir miss by centimetres, his hand sailing through empty space where a spindly leg had been moments before. He caught himself before he accidentally collided with something else, sparing his cataclysm. Still, the timer had been set.

Ladybug abruptly leashed her yo-yo, dropping into a tuck on the street and ducking into an alley. She didn’t wait to see if it followed before she sprung between the two close walls. She popped back up on the roof moments later and began racing back to the street, hoping her partner was making the most of the limited space she’d drawn the creature into. “Lucky Charm!”

Ladybug snatched the spotted can out of the air as she plunged back down into the street. Another other-worldly shriek rent the early morning air, punctuated by a familiar whoop or success. The cataclysm, it seemed, had landed. 

“Bug spray.” Ladybug cast around for the other elements required to make the Lucky Charm work, but only the senti-monster itself lit up. She supposed it did look a bit like a millipede, if the basement-dwelling bugs had been about one hundred times bigger and sported jaws designed to tear people in half. The direct approach it was, then.

“I guess Hawk Moth didn’t appreciate my parting gift,” Chat Noir grunted as he slid to a stop beside her, baton out. 

“I get the feeling Mayura appreciated it even less,” Ladybug said as she spun the bug spray in her hand. 

Chat Noir grinned as the senti-monster surged over the roofs. “Ready to squash this bug, M’lady?”

She didn’t get a chance to respond before he took off in a dead sprint towards the monster, which was just as well because the familiar name had obliterated anything she might have been about to say. She took off after him as she collected the scattered fragments of her concentration, already convincing herself her racing heart had everything to do with getting within a foot of those long, sharp teeth and nothing to do with what Chat Noir had just called her.

_It’s just a name it’s just a name it’s just a name._ She chanted the words in her head as she slid beneath the monster and popped up behind it. _It’s just a name. It doesn’t mean anything. It’s just old habits. Nothing more._

But love would not be so easily lied to. It curled around her heart, and it was suddenly hard to breathe as she scaled the wall behind the monster to its most vulnerable spot. 

_It doesn’t matter,_ she reminded herself desperately as she readied the can. _Even if it means something, I can’t…we can’t…_

The distraction cost her. Ladybug shouted in surprise as the monster reacted faster than she’d realized it would. One of its fangs connected with her arm, and not even the Miraculous could completely prevent the damage it caused. Still, she emptied the bug spray directly into it’s mouth, even as a line of white-hot pain enveloped her left arm.

The monster reared back with another scream, but Ladybug stumbled as she landed. Blood, she realized distantly. That was blood - her blood - dripping onto the cobblestones. 

Focus. She had to focus. She was going to lose her partner soon, and her own timer was ticking down. They had to end this, now. 

A shout drew her attention, and she glanced over to see Chat Noir frozen, staring at her - at her arm. It was instinct to lash out to him with her yo-yo, to yank him out of harms way as an arm came crashing down where he’d been standing moments before.

“You’re hurt,” he said as he fell into a crouch beside her. She could hear what he wouldn’t ask: _How bad? Can you still fight?_

“The ladybugs will fix it,” she said, squaring her shoulders. _Not good. Let’s finish this._

“Have you figured out where the amok is?” he asked, dragging his attention back to the monster. She pointed to the nearly invisible charm hanging from its tail end. “I’ll keep it occupied then.” 

He leapt towards the head, baton swinging, and even she flinched as he connected with more force than she’d ever seen him use before. Ladybug spared a moment to hope, a little selfishly, that it sent Maryura’s ears ringing as well, before she took advantage of the distraction her partner was so graciously providing,

* * * * *

They had been thrown into billboards, struck by any number of creatures, chewed up, spat out, even been the victim of their own abilities before, but Adrien had never, ever seen blood. 

And in the moment he’d seen it dripping from Marinette’s arm, his usual good humour, the very thing he used to keep the terrifying realities of what they did every day at bay, had completely deserted him - and a terrible rage had swept in.

Even now, as they sat in class, surrounded by their teammates and friends, he couldn’t stop himself from glancing in her direction, from stealing glances at her arm, as though he could still see the vicious wound there.

Worse. It had been so much worse to see it, and to know, truly know, exactly whose blood it had been. He was beginning to realize what he suspected his partner had known all along: knowing each others identities would only make their fight harder, not easier.

Still, he would not trade the girl behind him for anything. He had her back. That was all that mattered.

He would deal with the rest.


	5. I Hear Trouble Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, bitch. Bet you thought you'd seen the last of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, work's been nutters, but this story is still very much on my radar. Let me know what you're really hoping to see from this story and I'll try to work it in

Adrien considered himself a kind, forgiving person, but even he stiffened as a familiar high-pitched voice grated against his ears.

“Hi, Adrien!” the voice chirped, right beside him now. Stifling a sigh, Adrien hauled his professional mask into place and opened his eyes, his relaxing thirty minutes in the hair and make up chair clearly over.

“Hi, Lila,” he said. Did she notice the undercurrent of tension in his voice? Did she believe the warmth in it? He certainly didn’t. He’d have to try harder than this. “Did you have a nice trip with your mom?”

“Oh, yeah,” Lila said breezily. She tugged the lapels of her jacket as she sat, straightening out an invisible crease. “It was so great to be home and soak it all in. Your dad even asked if I’d have time to sit down with him and talk about the latest Italian trends for his spring collection - after we shoot this winter one, of course!”

Adrien fought the urge to raise a brow at the lies that rolled off her tongue but her words had hit a nerve. His father didn’t even make time to have dinner with him; as _if_ he was going to sit down with Lila to discuss her fake trip. He had to admit, he was beginning to see why Marinette had such a tough time stomaching Lila. It was harder than he’d realized.

“Of course,” he managed. At least he could avoid looking at her as Ava, his make up artist, tilted his face this way and that. He didn’t know how to navigate their uneasy agreement anymore. He’d kept her at bay for the better part of six months, trading on the only thing that was of any worth to her - his fame. But even that no longer seemed to be enough, and what more she wanted, he could only guess at. Her trip to Italy the past three weeks had been a welcome reprieve. He could only imagine how she would have reacted if she’d been in Paris during his endless hunt for Ladybug. It hadn’t been good the week immediately after his partner’s disappearance.

She seemed fine now, though, as she preened for Marc, her own make up artist. If anything, Lila seemed in higher spirits than he’d ever seen her. One upon a time Adrien might have thought she was beginning to find her place with their friends, but he held no such beliefs about her now. Maybe it wasn’t totally fair to compare her to his arch enemy, but Lila was every bit as dangerous and conniving as Hawkmoth. It had taken nearly losing Ladybug to an akuma to realize it. He wouldn’t underestimate her again. Especially now that he knew Lila’s two enemies were the same person. He didn’t even want to think about her discovering that little truth. They had enough problems to deal with as it was.

“I was thinking,” Lila said, her green eyes sliding to his, “Why don’t we grab some hot chocolate after the shoot, Adrien? You can catch me up on everything I’ve missed and we can spend some quality time together - you know, as _friends_?”

Adrien suppressed a wince, but it was impossible to miss the thinly veiled threat. The truth was he had a Chinese lesson waiting for him after the shoot and, had it been a normal night, a patrol to prepare for.

But normal was different now, and Viperion and Tigress had patrol covered. If Luka and Juleka’s mom noticed them missing, she never made mention of it - even if band practice had suddenly moved from their house boat to Ivan’s garage. At least, that’s what they’d told her, and the unfortunate truth was Chinese could be put off for an hour or two. Would have to be, if he wanted to uphold his end of their bargain.

“Sure,” Adrian said lightly. “My treat.”

“Like a date?” Lila said smoothly, raising a brow.

Adrien froze, his fingers white-knuckled on the arms of his chair. “What?”

“If it’s your treat,” Lila said, facing him, “Doesn’t that make it a date?”

“Not at all,” Adrien said, fighting for calm. “You can get it next time. Since we’re friends.”

He steeled himself for the tantrums that usually followed when she didn’t get her way, but instead, she just regarded him sadly. “Still not over Kagami?”

Adrien blinked. Kagami. If only. She’d barely spoken two words to him since he’d ended their relationship months ago, unable to move past his feeling’s for Ladybug. He didn’t blame her. But no, Kagami had never really held his heart. It wasn’t her laugh and her eyes and her warmth that he missed.

But as he took in Lila’s glittering eyes, he decided she didn’t need to know that.

“I just…don’t have those kinds of feelings for you,” Adrien said, giving her a facet of the truth - the most important piece of it. “I’m sorry.”

“I see,” Lila said with a short laugh. “My mistake. But I wish you would give me a chance, Adrien. You’d see what a positive influence you’ve been on me. How much I’ve changed. I think you’d be impressed.”

He doubted it, but Adrien kept the thought to himself as he stood. “I’m glad to hear it, Lila. See you out there.”

A blush didn’t even warm his cheeks as he made his way to his trailer. Dozens of girls confessed to him, every single day. He’d gotten used to it since he’d done his first campaign. Most of them didn’t bother him. After all, it wasn’t like any of them knew him personally. Lila did, but there was always an angle with her. She was after his name and the celebrity that came with it. If she had to go through his heart to get it, she would. 

Luckily, his heart was guarded by the most formidable woman in Paris. And unfortunately for Lila, she didn’t hold a candle to her.

Still, the back of Adrien’s neck prickled as he got changed for the first look of the shoot. He’d never known Lila to go down without a fight once she had her mind set on something. He’d bet her sympathy was about as real as her sit down with his father. But she hadn’t forced his hand. Why?

His suspicions pestered him throughout the entire shoot. Was it that she genuinely wanted him to care for her? Did she really want him to be ready to move on before she pushed her agenda? And, the most far-fetched of all - was it at all possible she’d had a change of heart?

No, he decided as Lila simpered for the camera, cold even where she leaned against him. There was more to this - more to her rivalry with Marinette and her alter ego - than either girl was letting on. A rivalry he was beginning to realize he was somehow at the centre of. If only Lila realized there wasn’t a competition - Marinette didn’t want him. Not the way he wanted her.

“How about a kiss for this last shot?” 

Lila’s voice shattered Adrien’s musings, bringing him abruptly back to the moment at hand. Had she said kiss? No, she hadn’t changed one bit.

Adrien glanced up to where Lila was pointing at the roof of the set. Someone had hung mistletoe from the rafters so that it just dangled into the frame, completing the winter wonderland theme that had been chosen.

Thankfully, the photographer saved him.

“No, no,” Vincent said with a shake of his head. “Romance is not the theme. Sharp, cold lines, minimalism, harsh beauty, that is the vision for Mr. Gabriel’s new line.”

Dramatic, Adrien thought, but from what he could tell, the set up did compliment his father’s designs - and thankfully, saved him from Lila. 

“Of course, Vincent,” Lila said. “It was just an idea. I only wanted to show the clothes in their best possible light.”

Vincent waved her off, directing them into position as a light was adjusted.

“I know what you’re doing,” Adrien murmured as Lila stepped up beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

“I don’t know what you mean,” she whispered back, a smile dancing around her lips. 

“I meant what I said, Lila,” Adrien warned. “I don’t - ”

“I know,” she interrupted, annoyance flashing across her face as her facade finally cracked. “I just think you need a little help mending your broken heart.”

She wasn’t going to stop, he realized. She was going to try to wear him down. It would take the whole truth - as much as he could say - to get her to back off. He hoped.

“Sorry, Lila,” Adrien said, “But my heart isn’t broken. It’s just elsewhere.”

Lila’s head whipped around as those calculating eyes searched his face. Adrien wasn’t sure what she found there, but whatever it was made her scowl.

“Who,” she demanded quietly as Vincent called for them to take their position.

“It doesn’t matter,” Adrien said, lacing his fingers through hers where her hand rested on his shoulder. “It’s not you.”

They fell silent as Vincent began snapping away. Adrien had no doubt this shot would be the pinnacle of his father’s collection; certainly enough frigidness had formed between the two of them to be palpable on film.

“That’s a wrap!” Vincent called ten minutes later. “Great job everyone!”

Adrien relaxed, immediately stepping out from under Lila’s fingers.

“I can make you love me.”

Adrien froze, then slowly turned to face Lila. The girl was staring at him, determination blazing in her eyes, her hands clenched into fists.

“I really don’t think you can,” Adrien said quietly, a hard edge creeping into his voice. “I won’t say this again, Lila. We’re friends. _Just_ friends. And if you want to continue being the face of Gabriel with me, you’ll respect that.”

Dangerous, but he’d figured out why she was suddenly pushing for more from him; she didn’t need his fame anymore. She had her own. Modelling for Gabriel had given her that, along with several other modelling jobs and a sponsorship from a cosmetics line.

But being fired from Gabriel would jeopardize that. It was hard to use someone’s name to open doors when you didn’t work for them anymore, and though Lila might not know it yet, her leverage over him had evaporated the day Marinette had revealed her identity to their team. He’d kept up the charade for convenience - and it was no longer convenient. 

“It’s Marinette, isn’t it.” Hatred burned in Lila’s eyes. “It’s always Marinette.”

Adrien pursed his lips but stayed silent. There was no point in denying it. Everyone would know soon enough anyway; the way he felt was impossible to hide. It didn’t matter if she didn’t feel the same way about him. He’d been down that road before. He’d never ask anything from her she couldn’t give, but he’d never been good at hiding his feelings. 

But loving her was the one thing he could not, would not apologize for, ever. 

“Good bye, Lila,” Adrien said, turning back to his trailer. “I’ll see you at school.”

“Wait a second,” Lila said. He heard her take a few steps after him but she didn’t lay a hand on him again. “We have a date.”

“Not anymore,” Adrien said without turning around. 

“You’ll regret this, Adrien,” Lila snapped. “I _will_ own your heart!”

“A heart isn’t something you own, Lila.” Adrien smiled. “It’s something you give. And I’ve already given mine away.”


	6. gold rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukanette is unretconned

‘Dreading’ might have been too strong a word, but suffice it to say Ladybug was not looking forward to the meeting she had five minutes to get to at the top of Montparnasse tower. The meeting she had set up.

But she and Chat Noir had set up sparring times with the whole team, and there was no avoiding it. Besides, Luka deserved better than that.

It wasn’t like they would be alone; Queen Bee and Felix - or, ‘Koira’, as he called himself behind the mask of the dog Miraculous - would be there as well, but she couldn’t quite bring herself to count on them for support.

But Luka wouldn’t make her grovel, Ladybug reminded herself as she finally unslung her yoyo and struck out for the nearest building. Though if she was being honest, that was what made it so hard. He’d never held her feelings against her, even when she’d been lying to both of them about the truth of them. He’d only ever encouraged her to be true to her heart. He hadn’t even seemed surprised really when she hadn’t been able to commit to a relationship with him.

No, he wouldn’t blame her. 

But she knew she would still be hurting him. And he deserved the truth - all of it - after he’d been so patient and generous with her.

As luck would have it, she was the last one to arrive. Viperion and Koira were already sparring. Queen Bee was leaning against the beam of one of the billboards, examining her fingers as though she could see her nails through the fabric of her suit.

“Finally,” Queen Bee said, straightening. “Some of us have appointments to keep, Ladybug.”

“Sorry to keep you waiting, your highness,” Ladybug shot back, but she knew the rebuke was deserved. Showing up late might be a tried and true tactic to avoiding awkward conversations, but it did have its drawbacks. 

“Not yet, but you will be,” Queen Bee promised, releasing her yoyo. “I’ve been practicing.”

Later. She would talk to Luka later. But she _would_ talk to him, tonight. She might not be able to pursue Adrien, but she wouldn’t leave any loose ends. Just because she couldn’t be happy didn’t mean no one else could be.

“Show me what you got,” Ladybug challenged with a grin. She immediately went on the offensive, but Queen Bee quickly dodged before launching an attack of her own. Before she knew it, Ladybug was giving ground. Queen Bee _had_ been practicing. Ladybug had been expecting a direct approach, but she was agile instead, finding openings in her guards she hadn’t realized were there. 

“You have been busy,” Ladybug admitted as Queen Bee landed another hit that would have left a bruise had it not been the Miraculous. 

“You, too,” Queen bee grunted, lunging. “Unless you were late on purpose…?”

Ladybug stumbled. “How did you…?”

Queen Bee flashed a triumphant smile; she’d only been guessing. But she’d been right.

“I see more than people think I do,” Queen Bee said by way of explanation as she dodge a kick. “How else do you think I manage to push so many buttons. People don’t just leave their insecurities on the surface, you know.”

Ladybug pursed her lips but didn’t say anything. She wasn’t going to take the bait a second time. 

“Come on,” Queen Bee said as she blocked another of Ladybug’s attacks. “I know we haven’t been the best of friends. Or friends at all. But seriously, we’re on the same team now. I know I can’t prove it, but I’m a different person now. You can trust me.”

Ladybug couldn’t help it - she laughed. Of course Chloé would think it was about her. Some things stayed the same no matter what, she guessed. But she did trust Chloé, even if the other girl didn’t know it. 

“It’s not you,” Ladybug murmured, rolling through another attack. 

“Oh.” The flicker of hurt in Queen Bee’s eyes faded. “Is it Fe- Koira? He’s not that bad, once you get to know him.”

Ok, she was not doing this. Not with Chloé. And not with Luka less than ten feet away.

“And have you been getting to know him?” Ladybug teased.

“You didn’t think I got this good just by practicing with Hawk Moth’s rabble, did you?” Queen Bee countered with a grin.

‘Hawk Moth’s Rabble’ of course meaning the absolutely horrifying senti-monsters’ and only slightly less terrifying akuma’s that had been popping up almost twice a day for a week now and giving them all nightmares. Still, she wasn’t wrong: Queen Bee had been more or less trouncing them. By the time she’d been arriving, Ladybug had had little else to do other than purify the butterfly or the akuma. She couldn’t help but be proud of Chloé’s progress, but she saw some of Chat Noir’s recklessness in her. Part of her suspected Queen Bee was attempting to make up for past sins. She just wished there was some way to tell her the debt was more than paid - and that Chloé was the kind of person that would accept help.

“Don’t tell me he’s been coming here every night to train with you,” Ladybug said, blocking another attack.

“Not every night,” Queen Bee said with a kick. “Just…a few times a week.”

“He comes to Paris a few times a week?”

“Max helps out with the travel sometimes,” Queen Bee explained. “And the Astro Hound upgrade helps the rest of the time.”

“Those ingredients aren’t exactly easy to come by, you know,” Ladybug couldn’t help but remark, although in truth they’d been easier to come by than ever since the team had formed. Tears of happiness abounded at their team meetings; they now had a nearly endless supply, weirdly but none-the-less stored at the Grand Palais in a private fridge that featured a lock only Chloé had the key to.

“It’s not like we’re just hanging out,” Queen Bee protested as she landed a hit, then another. “But if you really think it’s a problem, we’ll stop.”

“That’s not what I mean,” Ladybug said. “It’s just…an adjustment. A little notice would have been nice. But it’s definitely worth it; you’ve improved a lot.”

“That’s quite a compliment, coming from you,” Queen Bee panted, flashing an almost-smile.

And that was quite a compliment, coming from the daughter of the mayor. 

“So it’s Luke, then.”

Ladybug stumbled, but thankfully, Koira and Viperion didn’t stop their sparring. 

“Luka,” Ladybug corrected quietly. And then she gave up altogether. “Yes.”

“You’re avoiding _him?_ ,” Queen Bee said, her nose wrinkling. “Why? He’s like, the nicest person on the whole team, and you gave a Miraculous to Rose. Has he even been akumatized?”

“Yes,” Ladybug snapped, going back on the offense. He’d almost won, too. Or at least made her sweat. And the things he’d said …

“It’s not like Ladybug to avoid unpleasant things,” Queen Bee said when she didn’t elaborate.

“It’s not like Queen Bee to care so much,” Ladybug shot back. She instantly regretted it, but Queen Bee seemed to let the barb roll right off her.

“You’ve got this,” Queen Bee said quietly, almost as though she didn’t want anyone else to hear her being nice. “Whatever it is…well, I don’t know him very well, but you’ll handle it like you’ve been handling Hawk Moth for the past two years.”

Poorly?” Ladybug couldn’t help but say sardonically. 

“Fearlessly,” Queen Bee countered. “Now enough of your wallowing - go deal with this!”

And just like that, Queen Bee stepped aside, sending Ladybug careening towards Koira and Viperion. It was only her Miraculous-honed reflexes that kept her from crashing into Adrien’s moody cousin. 

“Time for patrol,” Queen Bee chirped, snugging her yoyo around her waist. “Coming, Koira?”

“You weren’t as horrible as you usually are,” was all Koira said to Queen Bee by way of greeting. He tipped his head to Ladybug as he passed, eyes glittering behind the grey mask. No matter what facade he wore, his eyes always gave him away. Adrien didn’t have a calculating bone in his body.

Ladybug gave him a curt nod back, not sure where she stood with him. On the one hand, Felix had helped them, and done so when he hadn’t had to. On the other hand, he’d manipulated her and drawn out Adrien’s suffering in the wake of her disappearance much longer than he’d had to. Suffering she had caused. She supposed she couldn’t blame him too much.

“You looked good,” Ladybug said as Koira and Queen Bee leapt from the roof. “Not that I was looking. I mean, you were good. Your fighting’s improved. Not that it was bad, of course, I just - ”

“I get it.”

The awkward torrent in Ladybug’s head instantly dried up. “You…get it?”

Viperion nodded, a soft, if sad, smile on his lips. “I get it. This thing between you and… well. It’s the kind of thing people write songs about. I could always see it, I just didn’t realize it was so…epic.”

Ladybug swallowed a hysterical laugh. Epic tragedy, maybe. 

“I’m sorry,” Ladybug offered. “For using you like that.”

“You never used me,” Viperion said, his grin widening in what she could only assume was amusement. “You only did what I asked you to do. I can’t be mad that you didn’t choose me in the end, though I won’t pretend I’m not disappointed.” He frowned. “I hope you weren’t waiting to clear the air with me before…”

Ladybug blushed as she caught his meaning. “No! No. I mean, I did want to clear the air with you, but that’s not…it’s complicated.”

“It doesn’t seem very complicated from where I’m standing,” Viperion said. “You deserve to be happy, too, you know. We both do.”

“I don’t think happiness is in my future,” Ladybug admitted. She’d never told anyone abut the future she’d adverted, about the piercing blue eyes that haunted her, but Viperion was tilting his head in that familiar way, and the truth came tumbling out - a least, a version of it. “If I act on my feelings, it will lead to the destruction of Paris - of the entire world.”

Viperion laughed. “You don’t really - ”

“I’ve seen it,” Ladybug insisted, squeezing her eyes shut as her fingers curled into fists. Visions of that horrible day flashed behind her eyelids and she opened her eyes again just so she wouldn’t have to see them. As though seeing them almost every night wasn’t enough. “I’ve seen it. I’ve stopped it.”

Viperion’s eyes suddenly widened with understanding. “It has to do with a Miraculous, doesn’t it?”

Ladybug nodded, unable to trust her voice and unsure of what else she might say.

“But you’ve already changed the future, haven’t you?” Viperion said as he laid a hand on her shoulder. “You fixed it. The future is different now.”

“The love Adrien and I share will destroy the world,” Ladybug said, unable to meet his eyes. “That’s what he said. If I do this, I’ll only have delayed the outcome.”

“Ladybug, I - ”

“It’s fine,” Ladybug said, straightening and stepping out from under Viperion’s hand. “I didn’t come here to complain. I came to…to…”

Viperion quirked an eyebrow. “Clear the air?”

“Yes,” Ladybug said, “To clear the air. Don’t worry about the rest of it. I’m sure it’ll all work out.”

“Me, too,” Viperion said, but his conviction didn’t meet his eyes. 

“Great job today,” Ladybug said, backing up. “And good luck on patrol tomorrow. You know how to reach me.”

Ladybug loosed her yoyo and prepared to head for home, but Viperion’s voice stopped her one more time.

“Does he know?” 

Ladybug paused, one foot on the ledge of the roof. “No.”

“You should tell him.”

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

Ladybug suppressed a shudder. “Because if he knows, he’ll try to convince me we can avert it. And if he does that… I’ll let him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am generally not a fan of characters not having to face consequences for their actions or in bad blood just vanishing for no reason, but I do genuinely see Luka as being the kind of person to not hold grudges and just be happy for both of them that Marinette finally recognizes the truth of her feelings and that he will be able to move on with someone who can give them their whole heart. He just...isn't the bitter type, ya know? I mean even in the NYC special he was like "Yeah, sure, go on this school trip with your 'very good friend' and maybe while you're there try being honest about your feelings, idk' but in a nice way.
> 
> also shout out to the NYC special for providing a way for Felix to be part of the team while still living in London LOL


	7. Get Your Hands Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected alliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Wow, what can I say? I apologize for the delay of this story. It was unintentional. I was just having a really hard time figuring out where to go. Like I know where I want to end up, it's the getting there that's giving me trouble, especially with so many new players. 
> 
> On the other hand, I also got accepted into two different MLB zines, so I had to put this on pause a little to begin work on two other pieces for those zines. I'm sorry, I know it's not very cash money of me - but I hope this chapter makes up for it. I have a bit of a better idea now, so I'm optimistic.
> 
> Also! I'm planning another huge AU with hopes of posting it around Halloween! It would be a big project, and I'm hoping to write it out and then post the chapters gradually. Long story short, I'd like one or two betas for that, so if you're interested, let me know. It does come with a few TW's though, but I'm happy to discuss those. As always, you can find me on tumblr @kittinoir, or leave a comment if you're interested <3

“Ladybug said I was awesome.” Not entirely true, but Queen Bee never could stand silence. “She said that I’d made huge improvements.”

Koira didn’t even glance her way. “And?”

“And?” Queen Bee repeated as they arced around the Eiffel Tower. “And a compliment to me is a compliment to you. I thought you’d like to know.”

“Compliments from Ladybug are meaningless” Koira said as they began the second half of their patrol. 

Outrage boiled up in Queen Bee, for once on behalf of someone else. “Are you seriously saying you think you’re better than her?”

“I’m saying she thinks too much,” Koira said, coming to an abrupt stop on a slanted roof. “I’m saying this whole mess could have been avoided if she’d just asked for help. I’m saying Ladybug doesn’t like me, I don’t like her, and it’s fine. And I’m saying if you worried less about what Ladybug thought of you and more about what you wanted, you’d be even better.”

There was so much to unpack there, Queen Bee didn’t even know where to start. “What mess are you talking about?” Her heart beat painfully in her chest. There could only be one mess he could mean. She’d stupidly thought he of all people would never hold it against her. She’d thought they were the same.

But Koira just laughed, a bitter sound without any real humour. “There’d be no point in telling you.”

Queen Bee stomped her foot in frustration. “Why? You think I’m so enamoured with Ladybug I’ll just take her side? Or am I too stupid to understand?”

Finally, finally, Koira met her eyes. The usual disdain had vanished. In its place was…pity?

“You won’t be able to hold onto it,” he finally said as he began running again. “It’s a waste of time.”

Unease swirled through Queen Bee as she followed, but it was overwhelmed by hurt. He really did think she was stupid. He really did. 

“Why do you even bother with me, then,” she choked out. Damnit, she was not going to cry. Especially because _Felix_ had hurt her feelings. _As if_ she cared about what Adrien’s cranky cousin thought of her anyway. As if she cared what any of them thought! She was Chloe Bourgeois! She had beauty, style, grace! She was the real deal; Felix was just too blind to see it. And that was hardly her fault.

“Ugh,” Koira groaned, glancing back at her over his shoulder. “This is why I wanted to wash my hands of this whole thing. I work better alone.” But still, he stopped, dragging Queen Bee into the thing shadow of a chimney. 

“I don’t think you’re stupid,” he said, scowling. “But you won’t _remember_. The team is at a disadvantage because of Ladybug and Chat Noir’s choices. Everyone’s identity is one mistake away from being revealed.”

Even as he spoke, Queen Bee was having trouble remembering the words. She managed to hold onto them - barely. “Speaking from experience, your identity being known isn’t the problem. Hawk Moth had an advantage when the Miraculous were being dropped off, but now that we hold onto them full time - ”

“He can come and get them any time he wants,” Koira interrupted, starting off again. 

Queen Bee followed, at a loss. He wasn’t wrong. Hawk Moth had done that very thing to her when he’d targeted her parents. He’d known she’d do anything to save them. And it was her fault most of their team was now at the same disadvantage. But…

“What were they supposed to do?” Queen Bee said at last as she followed her partner through an alley. “What would you have done?”

She was close enough she could see him scowl. He was quiet so long she didn’t think he would answer, but then he spoke.

“It’s impossible to know.” He sped up. “I’ve never loved someone that much.”

Neither had she. She hadn’t even loved herself that much. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Queen Bee finally said. “It’s done. The only thing that matters is whether or not you trust them.”

Koira glanced back again, a half-smile on his face. “Not really,” he said, “And if you knew what I do, you wouldn’t either. But that doesn’t matter. What does matter is that we have the same goals. That’s enough for me.”

Maybe it was her recent experiences with Ladybug, or the fact that she now knew who wore the earrings, but Queen Bee found herself agreeing with Koira. She trusted Ladybug and Chat Noir to do their best, but around each other…

Love was a weapon. Her parents had taught her that. It had only ever led to pain. 

Queen Bee was so engrossed in her warring thoughts that she nearly hit a weathervane, narrowly avoiding it only by throwing herself into a graceful arc over the obstruction.

“Where _are_ we?” she demanded as she glanced around. “This isn’t our normal route.”

“No,” Koira agreed. “I thought it was time to do more than just damage control.”

Queen Bee scowled at her partner. “Meaning?”

“Why are we always cleaning up Hawk Moth’s messes?” Koira said as he led her down another street. “Why are we always being chased instead of chasing?”

“Like, a million reasons.” Trust was one thing, but questioning how things were done… it wasn’t perfect but it worked. “One, we don’t know anything about him. Two, he, like, never shows up in public. Three, _we don’t know anything about him_.”

“Don’t we?” Koira said, finally coming to a stop on the roof of a random building. “After all, Chat Noir thought he didn’t know anything about Ladybug until he had to find her.”

Queen Bee opened her mouth to argue, but the words died on her tongue as her heart beat once, then twice. A tone rang briefly in her ear, distracting her, until she abruptly refocused on Koira shaking his head, the last few seconds a hazy blur.

“We just think we don’t know anything about him,” Koira continued as though nothing had happened as he pulled a loose tile out. “Truth is, LB and Chat Noir have been so busy cleaning up they haven’t had time to do anything else. But now they have us.”

“Are you going to stop being cryptic or do I have to continue to pretend to be interested in whatever you’re rambling about?” Queen Bee snapped. 

Koira scowled, but leaned back to show her the map he’d pulled out from under the tile, marked with dozens of red dots. “Do you know how criminal profiling started?”

“Like…instagram accounts for bad guys?”

“Profiling.” Koira pointed to the map. “Where detectives and scientists would put together a profile on their bad guy based on the data of their crimes to help them catch them when they didn’t even have an eye-witness to go on. It started when investigators would mark where suspects carried out their crimes. More often than not, the crimes would take place in a radius around where the suspect did the deed. They didn’t like to go too far from home, but they didn’t like to be too close, either. Too obvious. Problem is, you’re left with a nice little target on your head that anyone can find if they just notice the pattern.”

Queen Bee frowned at the map. “But that doesn’t look like anything. There’s dots all over Paris.”

“But just Paris,” Koira said, splaying his gloved hand over the map. “So we know he’s probably in the city.”

“Puh-lease! He’s after the Miraculous, right? Which is where Ladybug and Chat Noir are. So he’s creating akumas here. That’s all that proves. After all, you’re not from here.”

“He has to be close,” Koira insisted. “The Miraculous have limits. He wouldn’t be able to feel negative emotions from too far away.”

“Not necessarily,” Queen Bee said, crouching closer to the map for a better look. “The horse miraculous and rabbit miraculous have no limits on distance, temporal or physical. He akumatized a villain in the United States just a few months ago.”

Koira huffed, running a hand through his hair. “This is why I bother with you.”

Queen Bee blinked over at him. “What?”

“You’re so combative.” He traced an invisible line from dot to dot. “You just love to be right.” His hand abruptly froze on the map as he looked over at her. “I see things more clearly with you.”

Queen Bee could feel every nerve in her body tingle as those green eyes bored into hers. So similar, but so different. Amber flecks instead of blue. But looking at Adrien had never made her feel like this, like every nerve in her body was on fire.

“For what it’s worth, I think you’re right,” she whispered. “He would want to be here, to get his hands on the Miraculous as soon as possible. Maybe not when everything first started, but now…”

“He’s appeared in the city,” Koira said, but his gaze didn’t stray from her face. “He saved Mayura when she was in danger. He wouldn’t have been fast enough if he’d been elsewhere.”

“So he’s here,” Queen Bee repeated, finally breaking his gaze to scour the map again, but no pattern revealed itself.

“Somewhere. We just have to flush him out.” Koira paused, tracing more invisible lines. “It might take some…bonding time.”

Queen Bee made a face. “Bonding time? With…?”

Koira barked a laugh as he caught her meaning. “God, no. I meant you with our fearless leader and me with my dear cousin. There’s a pattern here; we just need more details. I’m betting the wonder twins have just been too enamoured with one another to see it. But you and I can probably find it, or some clues, to start to form a picture.”

“Oh. Right.” She was definitely not stung that he didn’t want to hang out with her. She was just embarrassed to have jumped to conclusions. That was it. “Well, I must warn you, the Lady’s not my biggest fan. She might be suspicious.”

Koira glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. “Trust me: play your cards right and she’ll give you just about anything. I, on the other hand, have no such trump card. The cat will have his back up.”

But Queen Bee bit her lip. “Maybe it would be better to just tell them.” Striking out on her own, not trusting Ladybug had been what had caused all her problems in the first place. 

“Answer me this,” Koira said, turning to face her. “Do you honestly think they’ll let us do this if we say anything?”

No. No, they wouldn’t. They’d be afraid of the consequences. Queen Bee was afraid of the consequences. But she was beginning to be more afraid of what she already had to lose. A sense of urgency rose up in her, nudging at her in a way she couldn’t quite grasp. She breathed through the panic, letting it guide her to a conclusion.

“Once we find him,” Queen Bee said at last, “We tell them, before we do _anything._ ” 

“Deal,” Koira said, reaching for his map. “I would have anyway. I’ve seen first-hand the consequences of taking Hawk Moth on without everyone on board. But until then, this stays between us.”

Queen Bee stood, arms crossed. “As if I’ll even remember what house this is after we leave,” she scoffed.

But she would. She’d memorized the house across the way and the name of the street. She might not get it on the first try, but if she had to, she could probably find it again. She was done, she decided. She was done letting Hawk Moth jerk her around. She was done having her life ruined over and over again because she was afraid. And she was done being on defense. 

And she wanted it, she realized. More than anything, she wanted Hawk Moth’s head on a platter. It had been months since he’d last manipulated her, but the wounds were still fresh, and stung more than she remembered. 

Queen Bee wanted her life back.

And Hawk Moth was going to damn well give it to her, even if she had to chase him through all of Paris to get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo. How we feelin' about Beelix?


End file.
